Adam Kent
|hobby = |family = Kal-El ((a.k.a. Supeman, father) Lois Lane (mother, deceased) Diana a.k.a Wonder Woman, aunt) Alexander Maxima, Hidalgo, Darius and others (genetic paternal half-siblings |friends = Alex Philipus Children of the Spring Lex Luthor (formerly) |enemies = Lex Luthor |type of hero = Superhero}} Adam Kent is an Elseworlds Character who first appears in the JLA Two part mini series JLA: Created Equal he is the son of Superman and Lois Lane. History Adam was born shortly after a plague began to kill all men on the planet. Later Adam and his new brothers and sisters were taken to be raised by the Amazons when it became evident that the human mothers couldn't handle babies with half the powers of Superman. As a teenager, Adam was convinced by Lex Luthor to revolt against being raised by women as men were superior, and rallied his brothers to fight against the Amazons and the all-female JLA. Powers and Abilities *'Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Adam Kent possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: *'Solar Energy Absorption': Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Adam Kent's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. *'Heat Vision': Adam Kent can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. *'Super-Hearing': Adam Kent's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. *'Enhanced Vision': Adam Kent's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Adam Kent can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. *'Telescopic Vision': This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *'X-Ray Vision': This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Adam Kents can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived—such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans—is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. *'Microscopic Vision': This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. Infrared Vision: Adam Kent can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. *'Flight': Adam Kent is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. **'Invulnerability': Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Adam Kent is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. *'Superhuman Stamina': Adam Kent is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. Superhuman Strength: Adam Kent's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. **'Superhuman Speed': Adam Kent is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: Superhuman Agility Superhuman Reflexes *'Super-Breath': Adam Kent is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. Abilities *''Amazonian Training Weaknesses'' *'Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Adam Kent possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. These include: Vulnerability to Kryptonite Vulnerability to Magic Gallery Adam_Kent_Jla_Equal.jpg jla-created-equal-issue-2-cover.jpg Adam_Kent_001.jpg Category:Superman Heroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Warriors Category:Feminists Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Siblings Category:DC Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed